


Moving on

by Kindred



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt  dizzy, he grabbed her hips to steady her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She sits on the sofa in the small log cabin, Ichabod was trying on a suit as in a formal suit for a dinner party. Abby was sat there looking at her cup of coffee as if it was a clue to a murder “I feel odd.” He said as he walked out the room  
“Not on your own.” She muttered as she looked up at him “That’s because you’re wearing the tie wrong. Here.” She said, getting up and walked over to him and helping him to the bow tie “I can’t believe it you’re English and you can’t do a bow tie.” She smiled before a little frown formed on her face and she started to sway.

Ichabod grabbed her hips to stop her from falling hand held her up right “Are you alright Lieutenant?” He asked “Abby?” He called to her again when she didn’t replay as she put her hand to her head “Here you should sit down.” He told her as he helped her sit down on the sofa,   
“Whoa my head.” She said   
“Drink your coffee.” He said as he handed her the cup, she felt the cup press to her lips and then the smell hit her. Abby’s eyes widen as she push the cup away and made a mad dash toward the toilet. Leaving poor Ichabod sat on the sofa with a confused look on his face as the door to the bathroom slammed shut and the sound of the Lieutenant throwing up.

It was 10mintues before she walked out of the bathroom, she found Ichabod back in his old clothes and holding out a cup of tea “There is no milk it this tea it’s ginger and sugar.” He smiled at her, she couldn’t help but smile back as she took the cup and took a sip  
“Thank you.” She said as Abby moved back to the sofa   
“I think you should go and see a doctor.” He said, she looked at him and closed her eyes   
“I think I know what it is.” She sighed as she looked at him, he frowned and sat next to her with a worried look on his face  
“What?” He asked, Abby looked into his face and sighed   
“Do you remember New Years and we got drunk?” She asked him, he gave her a smile that reassured her that he doesn’t hold anything against her, what they did together on New Years  
“Of course I remember.” He told her as he took her hand “But what had that got to do with you being ill?”  
“Well think Crain, what can happen between to people who have unprotected sex?” She said, for a smart man it did take him a while to come to the right idea.

“You’re pregnant.” He said suddenly making her jump out of her skin, she looked at him before she put her cup down onto the table,   
“Give the man a prize.” She smiled at him as she drunk more of the ginger tea, she was amazed how it worked to settle her stomach, Abby looked at him and bite her bottom lip wondering what he was thinking. She didn’t regret their night together 3 months ago well maybe a little as they were both drunk and Ichabod is still married…sort of… she thought   
“Are you sure?” Ichabod asked, as he looked not just at her eyes but her whole face taking in the nervous nibbling of her bottom lip to the crease between her eye brows.

Abby nodded watching him move his hand over her flat stomach and placed the hand on top as if he was trying to feel the life growing inside of her, it made the cop’s lips curve into a smile as she watched him, he missed the birth and life of his own son which she knows she would have done anything to be there for to stop the mess that came from it, him being a sleep for 200 years, Katrina being trapped between two worlds it destroyed what they could have had. “Are you okay?” She asked him, he looked up at her with tears brimming his eyes   
“I should ask you that, you’re the one carrying our child.” He said, Abby smiled at him and tighten her hand around his that still laid on her stomach   
“Our child.” She whispered “What about Katrina?” Abby asked him   
“I think…she knew this will happen.”   
“Come again?”   
“She came to me in a dream the same night we made love…” Abby blushed she glad he thought that… “She was sad but things were bound to happen between us and it was the next step to move on.”   
“Move on? You mean? Wait what you mean?” Abby asked rubbed her eyes as he curled up on the sofa   
“I mean move on with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

2 Months later

They stood by Abbie’s desk looking at the files and photos of three new murder victims “I think we should get married.” Ichabod suddenly said, Abbie looked up at him from police file she was look at, she pulled a lolly pop out of her and pointed it at him   
“No.” Was all she said, before putting back into her mouth and looking back at the file. The English man looked confused and moved closer to her standing just behind her so he keep his voice down so the others won’t hear them   
“Can I ask why just no?” He asked her, she looked back at him taking the lolly pop out again  
“It’s just seems you’re asking because I’m pregnant and it’s a very gentlemen thing to do Ichabod but it’s not a good idea.” She told him.   
“I don’t understand don’t you love me?” He asked, she smiled and kissed his cheek   
“Yes you know I do, it’s just I don’t want you to ask me unless your hundred percent sure you want to and not because you feel you have to, understand?” She asked him softly   
“Of course I understand and I do love you.” He told her as he took her hands  
“Let’s just wait for a little while okay, we kind of fell into this.” 

 

Later on Ichabod was sat on the sofa with Abbie, she was laying down with her eyes closed as Ichabod was reading a pregnancy book “How’s the book?” she asked trying to hid her smirk when she cracked her eyes open a little to see his face   
“It’s is disgusting, why do they have these images?”  
“Women want to know these things, it helps them feel that they are in control Ichabod it makes them feel safe that they can go and find books like that or go on the health channel.” She told him as she sat up a bit more   
“But the men are in the room with the wives? And there are male midwives?” She chuckled at him and leaned forwards kissing his cheek   
“Welcome to the year 2014.” She smiled as she sat back down and rubbed her stomach “And not all of them are married.” He looked at her   
“What?”   
“Relax we’re not married and I want you to be there.” She smiled as she looked at him, he thought for a moment before placing a hand on her stomach   
“Your right I should relax, so much has changed I sometimes wonder if I am coming or going.” He tells her   
“It’s what my sister would say ‘welcome to the real world’.” 

Worry was an easy thing for Ichabod, since he woke up in the new world he found out to many things he wished he could have forgotten. She wife is witch and trapped in purgatory he had a son who grew up with a hellish life and hated him for it and now his only friend since waking up in 2013 is the new love of his life and pregnant with their child. He felt like he had the right to worry at this point all the ‘what if’s’ playing in his head and the doubts of will he be a good father as he let down his own son.

He turned onto his side and watched Abbie sleep curled up on herself, her hair covered her face making him smile at her as he brushed it out the way and behind her ears. She blinked a couple of times and looked up at him and smiled at him “Hey? What time is it?” She asked,   
“3.20am.” He tells her, she groaned and rubbed her eyes for a moment   
“Ichabod is there something wrong?” She asked sitting up. He took a moment to look at her as she flecked the bed side light on and winced at the brightness, the Englishmen moved himself and sat up   
“I’m just thinking.” He tells her  
“Oh that is not going especially at 3.20 in the morning.” She said, Abbie reached out and took his hand and smiled at him “What’s keeping you awake?”   
“What if I’m a bad father? I mean look at Jeremy…” He stopped and looked down at her hand warped around his hand   
“Ichabod it’s not your fault what happen to Jeremy you never knew that Katrina was pregnant and never knew that Jeremy even existed you can’t blame yourself for what happen to him.” She told him as she brought his hand and placed it on her small bump and smiled at him “You will be a wonderful father I promises you.” She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips as she cupped his cheeks. He sighed and warped his arms around her   
“Abigale I love you.” He whispered against her lips   
“I love you to Ichabod.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of those rare moments when she was alone to think, Ichabod was in the shower and she was surfing the next looking at baby items and houses as well. But her thoughts were brought back to New Year’s eve a smile formed her lips as she leaned back closing her eyes for a moment. It was a bitter night when Abbie reached the cabin the snow was up to her knees and all she wanted to do was get warm and drunk and what better person to do that with was her best friend.

Ichabod was feeling low because of son and that his wife is still stuck in purgatory, letting herself in she smiled as she shiver at the heat coming from a log fire “I thought as its New Years we should at least get a bit drunk.” She smiled pulling a bottle of whisky out of her pocket. He smiled at her and took the bottle from her   
“I think for us to get drunk we need more than one bottle.” He said as he moved to the kitchen, with a tug of her lips Abbie pulled out another bottle   
“Got another one in the car.” She grinned  
“And I have 6 of those so called wines in the cupboard.”   
“All we need now is music and pizza and we are set.” She told him as she pulled her coat off and pulled her boots off.  
“Pizza why?”  
“Because I don’t know about you but I get really hungry when I’m drinking. So shall I order some?” 

That is how the night started out, them drinking and eating Pizza while listing to music they got thought the three bottles of Whisky and the two bottles of wine between each other. They laid in front of the fire place on a pile of pillows and blankets talking when Ichabod become quiet and Abbie moved closer laying her head on his chest “If I ever get a chance to become a father again I will do everything in my power to be there for my child.” He whispered as he put and arm around dark haired woman’s waist   
“It wasn’t your fault.” She whispered to him  
“I sent him back to that box.” He felt anger bubbled under his skin   
“We didn’t have a choice Ichabod. He didn’t give us one as much as I would have like to have saved him for you…”  
“I know.” He said with a hiccup “I’m drunk.” He giggled up at the roof before rubbing his hand down his face.

She moved onto her elbows and looked downed at him with a soft smile on her face as he sighed as he brushed her hair out of her face tucking them behind her ears and smiled up at her “You know I’ve never been so happy to have you in my life.” He tells her as she gives him a thousand watts smiled at made his heart jumped as he held her cheeks before he kissed her on the lips. Abbie kissed back feeling his fingers tangle in her hair pulling her down as he deepen the kiss until he pulled her under him pulled back look down at her. The clocked chimed making Abbie looked up at the old Grandfather clock and smiled before looking back   
“Happy New year Ichabod.” She told him,  
“Happy New Abbie.”

“Abbie.” She was snapped out her thoughts as she looked up at a half-naked Ichabod standing by the bed room door holding a towel around his waist dripping wet. “Are you alright?” He asked, she smiled nodding to him   
“Yes I’m fine, what’s wrong?” She asked him  
“Ummm I think I broke the shower.” Chucking to herself Abbie pushed herself up and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower off, Ichabod was behind her watching as she looked at the hole in the wall  
“No I don’t think it’s was you Ichabod I think it’s this place it’s falling apart.” She said turning to look at him “It’s not safe for a baby to grow up in… we could move into my apartment for the time being.”  
“I like it out here and we haven’t got long before your dude.” He tells her as he dries off. Moving around the bed she sits down and sigh   
“I’ve been thinking, what if we rebuild.” She tells him. Pulling his shirt over his head he looks at her as she rubs 6 month bump  
“Rebuild? You mean knock this cabin down and rebuild it?” He asked, moving towards her, she smiled and nodded  
“Yes. Not just rebuild this cabin but make it into a house big enough for a large family.” She looked up at him shyly as she warped his arm around her nuzzling her neck   
“A big family ummm?”   
“Y…Yeah unless you just want one…ummmm!” She didn’t get to finish her words as they were gobbled up by Ichabod’s mouth. Pulling back he smiled at her   
“I love that idea.”


End file.
